Survivor Karmel Islands THE RETELLING
by flashfire912
Summary: Do you ever wonder what happens in the forums? I know. I will be retelling what goes on in these forums, and you will get a front row seat to the action. Rated T for Espurr involvement, and for safety purposes. A gift for AdmiralBobbery. I need the players approval in the reviews before I can continue, which I have! Read, Follow, Fav, and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

(Yay! This is a gift for AdmiralBobbery, who had invited Caleb to be a contestant on Survivor: Karmel Islands! I will be retelling this tale, and this will be based on the forums! No alliances will be revealed, since that would ruin the game, and possibly get someone out of the game! Enjoy.)

Bobbery stood on the fringe of the sands, letting the water touch his feet. In the distance, a boat raced towards the shore of the Karmel Isles, carrying with it eighteen contestants. Although the casting call had stated sixteen, the host had been so elated by many of the auditions that he bumped up the acceptance level to eighteen. As the boat reached the shore, the eighteen contestants jumped onto the beach, facing the host.

"Welcome!" Bobbery said warmly, "You're all about to embark upon a new adventure, but I'm about to deliver some shocking news."

The castaways eyed one another uneasily.

"I've already split the tribes," Bobbery continued, "They've been randomly decided. So, before we begin with our first challenge, let me announce the tribes. This is the first time you're all going to see one another, so, let's get to it."

"Ulong tribe, grab your blue buffs, and I'll announce who's on your tribe...,"

**Ulong Tribe (Blue)- Nicole (Nicole Peach), Brandon (Brandon64Brawler), Phoenix (TheJoker21), Mike (Soliddude1175), Elissa (ElissaEspeon), Alaya (Hawkholly), Ike (MariYoshBowsFan), ? (Luigenius), Jungo (DarkBellez)**

The Ulong Tribe grabbed their buffs and grouped together, excited to be here and be on the show.

"Koror tribe, grab your brown buffs, and I'll announce who's on your tribe...,"

**Koror Tribe- Plasma (Plasmatroopa), Sunny (Cluekid), Wayne (Yoshpa Kong), Natsumi (PaloozaChu), Lotus (TheDimensionMaster), Koopa (Moley Koopa), Meta (MetaKnightRoxMySox), Caleb (flashfire912), Ricky (Giantshark1829)**

(And let the games begin. Note this will follow segments of the tribe's chat. I won't show every detail, but most of it. And I will show the chat thread that has nothing to do with the game, and I have a running gag of Mel the Espurr, the Restraint Pokemon that will probably appear every episode. Read, Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW! Please, this is AdmiralBobbery we are talking about here! He's a god! -flashfire912)


	2. Day 1, Part 1

(ACHIEVEMENT GET! My first reviews. We will be seeing activity from both Ulong and Koror, feeding from the chat. If that's fine with the admiral, I guess I'll start in this fashion, and it will rotate like so.

1. Ulong tribe

2. Koror Tribe

3. Port-a-Palau (Be sure to watch for Mel the Espurr...)

This chapter will focus on the Ulong tribe, and when they are in character though, So don't expect a lot to happen right off the bat. Note that I will be saying text in the author's character names, except in the case of Luigenius, since his has a question mark. And one last thing, the quotations will be my two cents thrown in at random times. BACK TO ADVENTURE!)

Ulong, Day 1

**Nicole (Nicole Peach), Brandon (Brandon64Brawler), Phoenix (TheJoker21), Mike (Soliddude1175), Elissa (ElissaEspeon), Alaya (Hawkholly), Ike (MariYoshBowsFan), ? (Luigenius), Jungo (DarkBellez)**

Everyone arrived at camp, and people got to work almost right away.

"Well," Elissa said. "Let's get camp together, I'm starving!"

"Hmm, how will Jungo make chawanmushii?" Jungo wondered. (What da heck is Chawan-whatever?) Elissa knelt down on the white, sandy beach, wondering where everyone was.

"Oh hey!" She politely said to the new person. "How will Jungo make what? Are you Jungo? WHAT IS HAPPENING?" It was at that point Alaya Robin strolled in, her blue hair flowing down her neck.

"Okay, let's strategize. I have an entire tactical plan underway." (Ah, the avatar from Awakening, I see. A worthy opponent. Little do you know my brother in Awakening is an ASSASSIN with a one hit kill! No really, Assassins in Fire Emblem are OP, and I love every bit of it.) Jungo started at the girl who just walked in as if she had a second head.

"My name is Jungo." He replied in a deadpan voice. Brandon Flame striding on in, adjusting the blue buff around his neck.

"This could be interesting." He thought to himself.

"Wow!" Elissa squeaked as she saw Alaya's hair in its blue hue. "How did you get it like that?"

"Um, it was...like this?" She admitted. (Chrom or Marth or any blue haired character had to be involved with Alaya, I'm betting on that.)

"So!" Elissa clapped her hands together. "I'm going to go find some coconuts. Who wants to come with?" Alaya blinked at Elissa.

"Well there goes my plan I poured three hours into..." (As Muhammad Ali said, 'everyone has a plan until they get punched in the face.' When I play video games, that happens a lot to me when I fight bosses. They just don't punch me.)

"Ahh, I love the liveliness of camp." Mike smiled, looking around the camp of three other people, minus Elissa.

"Jungo will-" He stopped, seeing as Elissa ran off already. Coming across a stout fruit bearing tree, Elissa prepped herself and climbed on up, grabbing a few of the brown fruits. (Is coconut considered to be a fruit? Just wondering.) Brandon remembered the plan Alaya had mentioned.

"What plan?" He asked.

"My plan of who was to do what around camp." Alaya blinked. (Hmm, I'll be the judge of that.)

"And who was going to do what?"

"Like what?" Mike asked at the same time as Brandon, almost in unison.

"The problem is, I don't know anyone's names. I was going to send the strong people to get building materials for the shelter, while sending the weaker to get food items." (OH NOES SHE DIDN'T JUST SAY WHAT I THINK SHE JUST SAID!)

"...You know? That would be the smart thing to do. Learn everyone's names." Brandon spoke up.

Elissa then returned with two coconuts. After giving them to Mike, she ran to the ocean to catch fish with Arceus knows what. But she tripped and fell flat on her face and returned to camp, soaking wet and shuddering from cold. (It takes a lot more than that to get cold from coming out of the water, and I can attest to that. Hot does not mix with cold from my high school's pool, and that was when I was in ELEMENTARY SCHOOL.)

Nicole was the next person to walk on into camp, thinking to herself.

'So this is the tribe I'm on. Can't say who's strong and who's not. I hope I got the better tribe.' (I somewhat hope so, my adversary.)

Koror, Day 1

**Plasma (Plasmatroopa), Sunny (Cluekid), Wayne (Yoshpa Kong), Natsumi (PaloozaChu), Lotus (TheDimensionMaster), Koopa (Moley Koopa), Meta (MetaKnightRoxMySox), Caleb (flashfire912), Ricky (Giantshark1829)**

Koopa stepped into camp, seeing Caleb. "How's it going everyone? I'm Koopa Troopa."

"Hi guys and gals, I'm Lotus! I hope we can all become great friends."

Wayne looked around a bit, asking "Is this where we are supposed to be?"

"Well I'm here so yes. Hey, does anyone know was Koror means?" Caleb asked.

Koopa laughed. "In fact, I do. Koror was one of the tribe names in Palau. They never lost a single tribe member until the merge." Caleb's ears perked up at the mention.

"Oh yeah! Casey told me about the guy who mentioned it to him, think his name was TJ?" Koopa rolled his eyes at the mention.

"I've talked between him at Survivor: Battle Between Authors. We were on the same team before the tribal switch." Plasma flies down, and realizes he's late. Wayne sat down and looked around his surroundings and tribe members before happily sighing,

"I've made it." And entering another player, Natsumi was bored, so he started to talk with another player.

"Hello." He greeted, bored.

"Hey, I'm Wayne." He eased into his tribe.

"Natsumi. Why did you join Survivor? No offense or anything."

"I joined because I really have nothing to do whit life, so here I am."

"Same here!"

"Eh, I was recommended by a friend." Ricky chimed in.

_Skipping ahead..._

Plasma was sitting on a conveniently placed rock. He heard a 'hello', so he responded with a 'hey.'

Wayne took a seat. Already, within the first few minutes of the game, he had already been surrounded by friends aplenty. And then walked in the woman of the hour, Sunny Day.

"HELLO, AND WELCOME ALL YOU SOCCER FANS!" She yelled jokingly. Wayne looked up to see Sunny.

"Did you say Soccer?"

"I'M SUNNY DAY, AND HERE WITH ME IS EARL GRAY, HERE TO BRING YOU HAIR RAISING ACTION HERE TODAY! Oops, I thought I was commentating on live radio!" Caleb's eyes widened. He knew exactly who that was. Casey had spun him yarns about him meeting Sunny and how he lead a team to victory of a group of dark horses to championship. (And Pablo Sanchez. Of course Casey is a huge fan of Backyard Sports. That is pretty much what made up his childhood. My favorite character will always be Billie Jean Blackwood because of her character design. A Southern girl being a model? He loved party members like that.)

"Hey Sunny! You've probably met my brother, and do you still have the trophy he won before Christmas Day?" Caleb asked his voice warmer than the Miami sun. (Little known fact, that is a true story.)

"Of course I remember that!"

"It really is a great day to start this adventure." Wayne beamed, glad he could be here for all of the world to see him take a stab at that million dollars, or gold, or whatever the heck it could be. (By the by, what currency is this in? Caleb will happily take gold, since we know a lot of people who will sell us stuff for gold.)

"I'm so excited for this experience!" Sunny added, 'Her peppy attitude hadn't changed a bit,' Caleb thought.

"And so it begins! Let's get everything together, like food and building stuff." Wayne said, ready to get everything together.

"Allow me to get the food." Caleb remarked, walking off to find some fruit.

"How about we all split up? One of us could get food from the trees, one could fish, and another could get some supplies for the shelter?" Wayne suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" Sunny beamed. (Get it? Cuz the sun 'beams'? I'll stop trying, I know it was bad. ChuggaaConroy's bad pun syndrome must be contagious.)

"What a nice idea. I'll take care of the trees." Caleb smirked. He walked on up to a tree, reared up a punch, and smacked the bark of the tree with a big left hand. Several fruits fell out, shaken but not scarred. Wayne smiled at the compliment.

"Are you any good at fishing?" Wayne asked Sunny.

"I've never been before, but I can try my best. I've seen people fish at Frazier Fields!" Sunny added.

"All right then. I guess I'll get the wood for the shelter." Wayne added. Sunny however felt as if clouds were covering her bright personality.

"I'm afraid I'm not having much luck here..." She worried as she caught her TENTH fish.

"Not much luck? I've only found a few sticks and this ladybug lying about." Wayne questioned. Caleb eyed the score.

"Sunny, that's better than I've ever done!" Caleb did a mental fist pump.

"Why don't we make the ladybug the tribe pet?" Wanye suggested, handing it to Sunny.

"A nice idea Wayne!" Sunny perked up. Said player emerged with about 10 palm branches.

"I found a nice spot for palm leaves!" He added. Meanwhile, Caleb found a small tree and decided it would be nice to use it for the shelter. Controlling his inner focus, he grabbed the tree and tried to lift it out of the ground, but no such luck. He came back with the machete, and knocked it down with a few whacks, and tried carting it back to camp afterwards.

"Let's start building the best shelter ever!" Wayne pumped his fists in the air, and everyone who was there chipped in to build. After they were done, Sunny spoke up.

"I have a song I'd like to sing..." She started. Caleb looked at Sunny.

"Is it to lift our spirits?" Caleb asked.

"It is!"

"This may sound cheesy," Wayne added, "But I could not have asked for a better tribe." Sunny wiped a tear from her eye at the thoughtful comment. "And if Ulong beats us in these challenges, at least we can say we are like a family." Then Sunny began her tune. (By the way, I do believe that time zones will be the thing that governs this game.)

"When I was a tiny tot of maybe two or three, I can still remember what my mother said to me...Place rose colored glasses on your nose and you will see the robins, not the crows! For in the tense and tangled web our weary lives can weave, you're so much better off if you believe...that there's a little bit of good in everyone, in everyone you'll ever know. Yes, there's a little bit of good in everyone. Though many times, it doesn't show. It only takes the the taking time with one another. For under every mean veneer is someone warm and dear. Keep looking...for that bit of good in everyone. The ones we call bad are never all bad. So try to find that little bit of good. Is someone warm and dear. Keep looking...for that little bit of good in everyone. Although you meet rats, they're not complete rats. So try to find that little bit of good!" (We have a family tribe! YAY!)

(So, what do you think so far? Port-a-Palau will be separate from the tribes, and will involve me and Mel, and references to the Dangan Ronpa forum the Admiral hosted. Personally though, I could have thought of more gruesome executions, but the slot machine execution was my favorite. Round and Round he goes, when he dies, Mel the Espurr doesn't even know! Read, Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW! While you're at it, check out some of my other stories. They are pretty good for first attempts, and the versus of White and Black 2, was just a preview. I will update it, but I've got bigger fish to fry! See you at the camps guys! -flashfire912)


	3. Day 1, Part 2 (Port-au-Palau)

(THE ADMIRAL APPROVES! And now here we have the Port-au-Palau resort thread, which will contain the conversations that I think are hilarious. And will have more characters that aren't players involving Mel, Captain Sushie (My Corsola from Silver), and other Fire Emblem Awakening characters! Guess who they will be cheering for? Enjoy!)

Port-a-Palau, Day 1

A group of people were at the dock, a bit upset they missed the boat. So they all chipped in and checked into an inn not too far off from the dock (which was streaming the show live, believe it or not.) Casey, Hawk, Tip, Brandon, and other characters were lounging around in the main hall, where a flat screen TV was broadcasting the game as we speak. And soon enough, things began to heat up.

"ATTACK!" Hawk yelled, and began throwing paintballs.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Brandon asked, just walking in the room.

"Nothing much, how are you Brandon?" Tip asked.

"Good. What about the rest of you?"

"I'm fine. Currently pulling a Luigi's Mansion in KiA."

"What do you mean?"

"Apprentice is currently in a dark Opera Hall armed with only a flashlight. The doors to the Opera Hall are locked so no leaving for him. A friend is giving him back up now."

"Yeah, I can DEFINATLEY see how that resembles it." Brandon sarcastically added.

"Darkness plus flashlight plus stuttering, nervous character always reminds me of Luigi's Mansion."

"That makes sense."

"Also LM21 jinxed us so now were dealing with ghosts. Fun. How's Survivor going for you?"

"...STILL waiting for the first challenge." He added. Hawk begins throwing pianos, and some of that paint landed on Casey's clothes.

"A small amount of paint, on my jacket? I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" (Really wish I could have, but I missed the boat. Did I mention that Casey is a teeny bit tre petite not right in the head? Ever since what happened in Hoenn when he lost his Marshtomp, this happens. Sometimes.) "THROW RANDOM OBJECT!" That was his special move. He reached into the right side of his jacket, and pulled out a push mower, and threw it at Hawk, but he missed by a mile.

"Are you throwing things at me?" Brandon worried.

"Well do you want me to? I've once stuffed a missile in the bottomless hole that is my jacket, security never found it." Casey boasted, feeling much better.

"Hey Tip?" Mari said, now just walking in from the lawnmower size hole Casey left in the wall, "Hawk told me to throw a piano at you and I don't know why."

"Hawk tells people a lot of things Mari." Tip added.

"Thank you Obi-Wan." Mari shrugged. Tip turned to Casey, clearly ignoring the fact he had just attempted to hurt someone. "Very nice to meet you Flashfire! I hope you're having a good evening, people around her call me 'Tip', along with various other nicknames. Do you prefer one?"

"You may call me Flash, or just Casey. Wanna lawnmower?" Casey asked, pulling the object out of the wall.

"No I really don't think I want one right now." He looked nervous. I mean, if you see a guy throw something out of his jacket or pocket and he offers it to you, of course you would say no! Who knows where that has been. Neverhtheless, Casey began fishing around for something to give Tip.

"Let's see, refrigerator, toaster waffles, extension cords, I store a lot of things in my pal Kirby,- ESPURR WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Casey screamed, seeing the Restraint Pokemon just come out of his jacket pocket. Everyone looked at him as if he just went into cardiac arrest.

"You have an Espurr in your jacket/Kirby?" Tip wondered. Casey just blushed.

"Well, Kirby just showed up in my jacket one day, I've been using him to store random objects, weapons, and other things. Espurr had just been following me around ever since Kalos, maybe she just wanted to join, but I already had a Psychic type."

"Why don't you name her then?" Tip shrugged, clearly drawing a blank.'

"You're mean." Hawk just added out of nowhere.

"Hmm, maybe the name Mel?" The teen Pokemon Trainer suggested. (For those who are just tuning in, or have never played Nancy Drew, Mel was the goth girl from Warnings at Waverly Academy, she was accused of plagiarism, but later cleared.)

"I like the sound of that; Mel the Espurr." Tip smiled. The Psychic type responded with a squeak of delight, and cozened herself in Casey's arms. Casey pulls out a laptop and asked, (WARNING, MAJOR FOURTH WALL BREAKING AHEAD! PLZ KEEP READING, THIS IS MY FAVORITE PART!)

"Hey, you guys alright with me typing this forum up?" (I BROKE THE FOURTH WALL, I'M NO LONGER A VIRGIN WITH THAT!1) "Remember Dangan Ronpa that the Admiral hosted? People wanted that turned into a FanFic, but no one ever did. I asked him, he said yes, but I want to make sure you guys are alright with it."

"Fine by me." Mari said.

"Sounds good with me." Hawk added.

"I remember that you killed me before I could post." Brandon replied, slightly agitated.

"It was an accident." Hawk defended, but Brandon wanted nothing of this.

"You stuffed me in a slot machine." Brandon's voice grew more angry as he continued.

"Which was an accident."

"Is this where you guys were hiding?" DarkBellz walked in the room, poking her head in.

"Correction: You attempted to HANG Brandon, and when that failed, you chased him to the Casino, murdered him with a Towel Bar Leg, and then STUFFED HIM INTO THE SLOT MACHINE!" Tip yelled.

"WHICH WAS ALL AN ACCIDENT!"

"How was that an accident?" Brandon wondered, calming himself down.

"I've seen people killed like that, and it looked legit, AND deliberate." Mel spoke up, sighing. "Not to mention the execution was a bit dull. Slamming a book shut on you? I could have done better."

"THE ESPURR HAS SPOKENS!" Casey laughed.

"It was an accident like sticking a knife into someone by just being clumsy." Dark spoke up.

"Unless the killer was randomized, I don't see how it could be an accident." Brandon finalized. "Why did you kill me anyway, Hawk?"

"To be perfectly honest, I was bored." And everyone in the room mentally facepalmed.

"Jerk move." Tip muttered. Mel was surprised that this had not turned to fist fighting. But then she saw a conveniently placed sign saying, and she quotes,

_'If you start bleeding on the furniture or carpet, clean it up, then call the hospital.' -Upper Management_

(And that's all the time we have for part 2, tune in next time for the challenges! Who will be voted out? Who will be interviewed after getting the boot? Who will throw the first punch in this heated conversation? Find out next time! Read, Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW! I really want to know who YOU want to join these interesting authors at Port-au-Palau! -flashfire912)


	4. Day 1, Part 3 (CHALLENGE)

(The challenge and vote will be next, and the eviction interview will come afterwards. And then we will reveal the second guest into Port-au-Palau! Ok, good.)

THE NEW TEAMS! After first challenge. Sorry, but Lotus and Ricky were evicted.

Lotus- The poor guy was sick and just got back, and he was P.O'd. It just worked out that way, sorry bud.

Ricky- He broadcasted his plans for alliance to early on, and that is possibly how he got evicted. Hey, you played this game to early.

Ulong- Elissa (ElissaEspeon) Alaya (Hawkholly) Ike (MariYoshBowsFan) Jungo (DarkBellez) Maverick (Luigenius) Meta (MetaKnightRoxMySox) Plasma (Plasmatroopa) Mike (Soliddude1175)

Koror- Sunny (Cluekid) Wayne (Yoshpa Kong) Nicole (NicolePeach) Caleb (flashfire) Natsumi (PaloozaChu) Koopa (Moley Koopa) Brandon (Brandon64Brawler) Phoenix (thejoker21)

The new teams headed for the competition area. Bobbery was waiting for them.

"For this challenge, I need 5 of you from each team. You will try not to pick the odd one out. Last team standing wins immunity."

(I don't even know if I should put the challenge in, but I will put in the dialogue for it though.)

Caleb walked out into the play area, realizing he was late, and he sat down next to Natsumi.

"It's almost obvious! I hate obvious answers!" Caleb complained. He saw that Alaya had picked Horses in the second round, but she was still in

"Hey Nat. You want to answer the odd ones out from here?" He offered. She did not respond.

"Watermelon." Said Wayne, as he munched on said fruit.

"Darn you Alaya!" Caleb cursed. You can see the rivalries forming.

"Hez Alaya I must destroy you, you are my number 1 enemy!" Phoenix added.

"I called Alaya first!"

Natsumi sighed. "Well I got stuck between a rock and a hard place. AND I GOT OUT ON BOTH TRIES!"

"Man, Natsumi, what are the odds?" Phoenix asked. Alaya sweatdropped.

'Why are they being so rude?' She wondered.

"Sorry Alaya, but I am a Lawyer so I must yell OBJECTION!"

'She doesn't know does she?' Natsumi thought.

"Guys leave Alaya alone, she's done nothing wrong." Wayne gave his tribe a stern telling off, not seeing the mark on her right (or is it left?) hand.

"That's the way the stick floats." Caleb grumbled. He was starting to hate his brothers advice. It's almost as if Casey WANTED Caleb to get evicted. (I know this is the WRONG GAME!)

"Fine Wayne." Phoenix sat down and pulled out his luxury item, his 3DS. Natsumi was startled by Phoenix getting out.

"SORE WA CHIGAU YO!" He yelled. Caleb looked at him.

"What was that? Can you translate that?" He asked, not knowing what the name in Arceus Natsumi just said.

"CALEB!" He yelled. "It means, YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!"

"Ah yes, Makoto's way of saying Objection. Very original." Caleb smiled. He was feeling like an idiot. (And I told him to behave himself.) "Come on Alaya getting out, Arceus make it happen!"

"...What's so funny?" Alaya looked at Caleb.

"You're taking the game to seriously, Alaya! Have a little fun! Chrom's orders. And I was just imagining you having your post-eviction interview with your HUSBAND." Caleb laughed, trying to get a-hold of his actions. Alaya just sighed and said,

"Oh, Frederick..."

Later, when it came down to it...

.

.

.

... "Ulong has won immunity!" Bobbery announced. Caleb was a bit mad.

"You may have won this round, but next time we will win! There is always a next time!"

"...Thanks? I guess." Alaya just frowned. Then Caleb turned to Wayne.

"You did your best, thank you." His emotions completely turned, from him strangling one of the other tribe, to completely ignoring that thought.

(Now, the first official vote will be underway! Who will be the first person to be evicted FAIRLY? Find out in about a few. But hey, sorry this chapter is short, I wanted to combine all three, the eviction, the cutscene at Port-au-Palau, and then the interview! Read, Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW! Check out my other stories if you could, show them some love. And tell me who you would like to see as the next guest to arrive! -flashfire912)


	5. Day 1, Part 4 (EVICTION)

(Welcome Back! Here we are at our first live eviction of the game! We're going to let the world know, now!)

The 8 Koror members trudged into camp. They all dipped their torches into the fire cuz of all that ritual Bouffaluant-Crap. One by one, everyone went to vote (I won't reveal the votes, since the Admiral did not.)

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and whoever has the majority must leave tribal council. First vote, Koopa."

"Second Vote, Koopa. Two votes Koopa." Koopa looked shocked.

"Third vote, Phoenix. Two votes Koopa and one vote Phoenix."

"Fourth vote, Phoenix. Two votes Koopa and Phoenix." Caleb's heart began racing.

"A tie...and we're already halfway there." Sunny muttered.

"Fifth vote, Caleb. Two votes for Koopa and Phoenix, one vote for Caleb."

"Predictable." He jeered.

"Sixth vote, Koopa. We now have three votes Koopa, two votes Phoenix, and one for Caleb."

"Seventh vote, Caleb. Last vote, if this is for Caleb or Phoenix, we will do a tiebreaker." Both Phoenix and Caleb were sweating through their clothes.

"Someone, whoever this is, is going to get evicted. Whoever this is, is evicted." Caleb jittered.

"WILL IT BE SUDDEN DEATH? JUST LIKE THE ALL-STARS VERSUS BOMBERS MATCH?" Sunny boomed.

"First person voted out of Survivor: Karmel Islands is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

,.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... "Koopa. 4 votes, that enough." Koopa was shocked to see that he was the first one out of the game. He looked back at his tribe with a blank expression. He was bringing his torch up to Bobbery, when Caleb stopped him.

"I know why I got voted for. It was about the idol, right?" He asked. Koopa didn't say a word.

"Koopa, you're tribe has spoken." And Bobbery snuffed his torch without blinking. He then turned toward the remaining tribe.

"From what I can muster, this tribe has yet to come together. If you want to beat Ulong, you have to come together as a tribe. But if anything, Koopa's elimination was proof that you guys are making slow progress. Grab your stuff, head back to camp." Bobbery debriefed. Sunny hung her head.

"It had to have been done, Sunny. We can't just walk through everything without making sacrifices." Caleb remarked, but he was still recovering from the shock of getting two votes.

"I'm sorry Koopa. I feel I've made a mistake today." Wayne admitted.

"Same here." Phoenix added.

(And Scene! I know one of those votes for me was from Koopa, can't put my thumb on the other one. Eh, whatever. I made a mistake, and Koopa paid for it. What happened back there happened and I'm going to marshal on and play this game the right way. Someone had to pay, and it 'twas unfortunately Koopa. Stay tuned for the interview and Port-au-Palau scene! It explains something and why it happened. It's already on the chat forums, so why not. Read, Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW! Please tell me you guys have a send off for Koopa. I liked him, you know.)


	6. Day 1 Final (InterviewCutscene)

(Here we have the final part to Week 1, I should say, I'll fix that later. We have the live interview with Moley Koopa, and a cutscene from Port-au-Palau! Here we go.)

Just when Henry became bored, Casey spotted the boat carrying him.

"I'd expected Caleb." Henry added.

"Pay up." Casey smiled, pocketing a 20 dollar bill. He then witnessed at the authors had applauded him. "Well Koopa, you're not the first out, but the first joining us at Port-au-Palau. Henry, he's all yours." And Casey headed off, trying to stop Deedee from eating a steak comedically larger than she is, but Deedee ate it all in one bite. (That never happened, just thought I'd put it in.)

"Casey's glad you got to play with his brother. What was your plan when going into the game?" Henry asked, his smile growing by a mile.

"Well...Let me say that there is a high chance that Bobbery miscounted the votes, unless something went horribly wrong." Koopa said.

"Casey said that, 'Whoever this is will get evicted,' he knew that he nor Joker could have stood a chance in a tiebreaker. What would you think the results of the tiebreaker would have been?" Henry wondered.

"Definitely, if someone never made a small mistake while voting, then it is almost 100% that I will stay during a tiebreaker. Since the odds are on my side. However I'm really not in the mood for forum games lately. So even though I believe that Bobbery mis-tallied the vote, I don't mind." Koopa said, changing the subject.

"Well, what would you say to the possibility that someone had betrayed you?"

"There is the chance, but it is actually very low. Considering the deal was made before the game even started. But either I get backstabbed, or Bobbery mis-counted the votes. There aren't much Vance for a third possibility." Koopa insisted that Bobbery mis-tallied the votes.

"Last question, who do you want to WIN this game?" Henry asked. Koopa thought for a moment.

"As strange as it sounds, Ike, he was my ally during the last game and we are good friends. But why I picked him is because of his honesty in Survivor games, he deserved to win. So I hope he wins it for me." Koopa smiled.

"Well, thank you for your time, and get comfy here at Port-au-Palau!" Henry laughed and then galloped off.

"There you have it folks, the first interview of the game. Who will be the next to join us as an eliminated contestant? Find out soon, but first, let's see how everyone at Port-au-Palau is doing." Casey chatted to the camera.

Meanwhile, at Port-au-Palau...

Bobbery had confronted Hawk about something.

"I'm a slit your throat is you spoil Bravery Default." The admiral warned as he walked off.

"Have you had Olivia and Inigo support? It makes sense as you read it." Hawk asked Casey, changing the subject.

"No I have not had Olivia marry anyone yet. (That's a lie, she is wed to Virion, I thought it made sense since both are hopeless romantics. Virion and Inigo, and I thought his conversation with Olivia was just too heart-warming.) I just don't see her with anyone. She's so nervous she doesn't even want to show a SQUARE INCH of skin. Don't get me wrong, I hate pervs." That was just what he said before he was about to punch money out of every boy at his middle school, before Hawk stopped him.

"You should really try her, she's a great unit and so is her son." Hawk commented.

"Yeah, I'll give Olivia a 'SPIN'. I know that sucked. Spin since she's a dancer, and they do quite a bit of that." Casey explained.

"Wow I feel stupid..." Hawk facepalmed.

Later, we see Elissa talking with the authors Clue, Tip, Hawk and Bobbery.

"My mom is gone. She left like 4 hours ago and still hasn't brought me dinner." Elissa complained.

"Uh, yeah, you're mom is serious. She left at like 6." Bobbery added.

"She won't answer her phone! Halp!" (That and out of boredom, Deedee thought it would be HYSTERICAL to drain power from the cell service. Funny, I know.)

"Shut the devil up and calm down." Bobbery snapped.

"Uhh...Long line? Can't you reach her?" Hawk wondered.

"Can't you call someone else to see what is going on? Maybe the place where she was going to see if she got there?" Tip suggested.

"Oh dear... Just stay calm, and Bobbery! Don't cuss, it's vulgar!" Clue lashed out.

"I just want my tacos. Like, for real." Elissa spoke up.

"Call the cops or something..." Hawk was running out of ideas.

"Pfft, call the police, this happens a lot you know. I'm concerned about my dinner."

"There's stuff in the hotel freezer. Sneak in and make your own dinner." Bobbery broke the awkward silence. And then the doorman wiped off the board saying _Days Without an Awkward Silence_ counter to 0, and sighed.

"No, mom's bringing tacos. I want tacos." Elissa was getting anxious.

"You can have a quick snack before she gets here." Solid suggested, joining the conversation. But Elissa Espeon shook her head.

"Can't do that, I have a small stomach. I've been eating coconut all day, and now I want tacos." Elissa huffed.

"OMG, shut your face. Go fix your own dinner." Bobbery huffed. What they didn't know was, Deedee had ran out earlier and found the tacos. She ate them both in 3 bites. (Hey, Deedee has a strong nose, and is a fairy type, sorry about that.)

(And there is your cutscene! See you guys next time for another exciting installment of Survivor: Karmel Islands THE RETELLING! Read, Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW! Look at my profile and check out some other stories, show them some love. See you on the forums! -flashfire912)


End file.
